Cameron Boyce
Cameron Boyce (May 28, 1999 - July 6, 2019) was an American actor and dancer. Boyce starred in the 2008 films Mirrors and Eagle Eye. His first screen appearance was in the Panic at the Disco music video "That Green Gentleman" as mini Ryan Ross. In the past, Boyce has also appeared in Kraft Mac and Cheese commercials. In summer 2008 he appeared in the second season of General Hospital Night Shift as Stone Cates II. He recently played Keth Feder in the 2010 movie Grown Ups. He is best known for his role in Jessie as Luke Ross, from 2011-2015. He currently plays Conor in Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. In 2015, he played the role of Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil in Disney Channel's Original Movie Descendants. In 2017, he returned in its sequel, Descendants 2. In 2019, he will return in its third movie, Descendants 3. Early life Cameron Boyce was born on May 28, 1999 in Los Angeles, California. He began a modeling career at the age of seven, appearing in the Disney Store catalog, and was subsequently featured in print campaigns for Garnet Hill, Wilsons Leather, Jakks Pacific, Nestlé and K-Mart. He has also trained in various styles of dance, including breaking, hip-hop, modern, jazz, tap, and ballet. Personal life Boyce lives in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father, younger sister Maya and dog Cienna. He is an accomplished dancer and his favorite style of dance is breakdancing.[1] Along with his four friends, he is a member of the dance crew "X Mob."[1] When he isn't busy acting or dancing, Boyce likes to play basketball and games on his Xbox 360.[1] He also enjoys singing. Filmography Trivia *His fan mail address used to be: Cameron Boyce Osbrink Talent Agency 4343 Lankershim Blvd Suite 100 Universal City, CA 91602 *In 2016, he guest-starred on an episode of Bunk'd titled Luke's Back '''and '''Luke Out Below. *In 2017, he reprised his role as Carlos in Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. Death On July 6, 2019, Boyce was found unresponsive at his home address. Authorities were called, and Boyce was pronounced dead at the scene. According to a statement made by Boyce's family, Boyce died in his sleep at his home in Los Angeles "due to a seizure which was a result of an ongoing medical condition for which he was being treated". An autopsy was performed, but release of a cause of death was deferred, until further investigation was done.] On July 9, 2019, Boyce's family confirmed that his death was caused by an epileptic seizure and that Boyce had previously been diagnosed with epilepsy. The autopsy results were released by the Los Angeles County Department of Medical Examiner-Coroner on July 30, 2019, confirming Boyce's cause of death was due to sudden unexpected death in epilepsy. His body was cremated and his ashes returned to the family. Gallery References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Boyce_%28actor%29#cite_ref-DisneyChannelMedianet.com_0-9 ''j] "Cameron Boyce "Luke Ross"". DisneyChannelMedianet.com. Retrieved September 15, 2011. #'^' "Media Kid Vids - Cameron Boyce". MediaKidVids.net. Retrieved September 15, 2011. #'^' "Panic! At The Disco: That Green Gentleman". YouTube.com. May 5, 2008. #'^' "What's On Tonight 'General Hospital Night Shift'". NYTimes.com. August 12, 2008. #'^' "Movie review: Mirrors". PegasusNews.com. August 16, 2008. #'^' "Family Filmgoer "Eagle Eye"". WashingtonPost.com. October 3, 2008. #'^' "Movie: 'Grown Ups'". TorontoSun.com. June 20, 2010. #'^' "The LXD: Origins". Hulu.com. December 1, 2010. #'^' "Review: 'Judy Moody'". The Providence Journal. June 10, 2011. #'^' "Details on the Cast of 'Jessie'". FanLaLa.com. June 10, 2011. #'^' "Disney's New Show 'Jessie' Casting Starring Roles". New Faces. May 23, 2011. #'^' "An interview with Cameron Boyce from "Jessie"". PopCulturePassionistas.com. September 28, 2011. Category:Main cast Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Actors Category:Male cast Category:1999 birth Category:Deceased cast